My J
by Torresx2
Summary: Porque estar enamorado hace a las personas mas hermosas y eso es algo que Piper demuestra en cada momento.


**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rick Riordan. Y la canción es "My J" de SNSD.**

* * *

¡Pi- pi- pi- pi! ¡Pi- pi- pi- pi!

Piper apago el despertador y se puso de pie. Con los ojos entrecerrados tomo su ropa y se metió al baño. Se dio una larga ducha, hasta casi gastarse el agua caliente. Enrollo su rizado cabello en una toalla de forma que parecía un turbante. Se secó y se vistió. Se lavó los dientes y al terminar acabo de secar su cabello. Sin dejar de sonreír al espejo.

No podía. Simplemente estaba muy feliz.

 **El dicho de estar enamorado**

 **Hace a las personas más hermosas**

 **Debe ser verdad**

Salió del baño. Miro a sus amigas aun dormidas. Rio un poco antes de gritar.

-¡BUENOS DIAS, CHICAS!

Annabeth se sentó en un abdominal, sorprendida. Hazel cayó de la cama y Reyna tomo alarmada el palo de golf junto a su cama. Piper rio divertida al verlas. Sus amigas y compañeras de cuarto, por otro lado, se quejaron.

-¡Que no hagas eso!- grito Annabeth- me asustaste.

-Te daré con el palo de golf a la próxima- gruño Reyna.

-Si sigues sonriendo así, yo también querré golpearte- gimió Hazel, sobándose el brazo en que había caído.

-Yo también las amo- rio Piper, sentó en la peinadora y arreglo su cabello en una trenza con una pluma de agila al final.

-Entonces demuéstralo- Hazel se encerró en el baño.

-No nos vendría mal un "Annabeth, por favor despierta".

-"Llegaras tarde", "te dejaron sin agua caliente", "por favor mueve el trasero"- continuo Reyna apuntándola con el palo de golf- mientras no grites, cosas como esas no estarían mal.

Piper solo rio, irritándolas, pero contagiándolas.

 **Sonrío sin ninguna razón**

 **Definitivamente me estoy volviendo como el**

 **Definitivamente es extraño**

Espero a que sus amigas estuvieran listas y salieron de la habitación. Las habitaciones estaban un poco lejos del edificio principal de la academia, donde tendrían sus clases y, además, estaría su próximo destino: la cafetería. Por lo tanto, durante el trayecto hablaron de muchas cosas, entre esas, el baile de bienvenida.

Era esa misma noche, un viernes. A Piper le encantaban los viernes. Las clases acababan a medio día y tenían permiso de a la ciudad. Ya no eran niños, tenían 17 años, los dejaban salir tranquilamente sin acompañantes, pero tenían un toque de queda. A las 6: 00 pm se cumplía el límite. Ese día iría a comprar su vestido para esa noche. Un poco tarde tal vez, pero eso no le preocupaba.

 **Suaves, a veces profundo**

 **Transparente y un poco radiante**

Entro a la cafetería y tomo su comida. Junto a sus amigas comenzó a desayunar. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Mensaje de texto. Lo leyó:

 _*_ **Jason:** _Que guapa, Reina de Belleza. Jason manda saludos*_

Alzo la vista extrañada. Busco alrededor y encontró a Leo agitando las manos sobre su cabeza, con el teléfono de Jason en una de ella. Junto a él estaba el rubio, quien sonreía mirando a su amigo. Luego se giró hacia ella, saludándola con una mano. Leo volvió escribir.

* **Leo (Desde el teléfono de Jason):** _¡Perdí mi teléfono! ¿No es increíble? Jason cree que es porque mi habitación es un desastre y por eso no encuentro nada*_

 ***Piper:** _Tiene toda la razón. Tu celular tiene que estar junto a tu billetera, un billete de 20 y tus calzoncillos con dibujos de barquitos*_

Ella vio a Jason reír y a Leo hacer un puchero. Esta vez, el rubio fue quien escribió.

* **Jason:** _Estoy de acuerdo. Pero, se te olvido agregar que está debajo de su cama y, por cierto, en verdad te ves muy hermosa._

Piper se sonrojo mientras Jason le sonreía y Leo peleaba solo, en completo desacuerdo. Sonó el timbre, y ella fue llevada de allí arrastras por sus amigas.

 **Te amo mi j, mi j, mi j, te amo, ven a mi**

-Piper ¡Te dije que estudiaras!- reñía Annabeth, la morena agacho la mirada- te paso por estar hablando con Jason.

-Eso nos es verdad- Piper fruncio el ceño- también hablaba con Leo.

-Y no estudiaste nada.

-Sabes que tampoco me lo iba a aprender- McLean hizo un puchero- ayúdame.

-No me mires así- gruño Annabeth.

-Claro, pero si fuera Percy no te quejaras… tanto.

-No metas al Sesos de Algas en esto- la rubia se veía molesta, pero se sonrojo, dándole la razón a su amiga.

-Ayúdame.

-Promete que en cuanto Jason y tú sean novios, te concentraras más en los estudios.

-Como tú digas- asintió Piper sonriendo.

-Bien. Qué bueno que son ecuaciones fáciles.

" _¡¿Fáciles?!"_ Pensó Piper " _Esta loca, definitivo"._ La clase de matemáticas siguió, pero ella estaba en otro lado. Jason ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Se conocen desde el año anterior y gracias a Leo se habían vuelto amigos, aun que a ella le gustaba el desde que lo vio.

Ahora ella sabía que él le correspondía, aunque nunca habían tenido una cita, u esa noche irían al baile juntos. En pocas horas todo cambiaria, así como que se llamaba Piper McLean.

La idea del baile ahora la ponía nerviosa. Aunque estaba segura de que solo necesitaba una plática con Valdez. Eso siempre le infundía confianza. Estaba casi segura de que él le diría: _"¿Nerviosa? ¿Tu? ¿La Reina de Belleza? Estamos hablando de Jason Grace, han pasado muchas cosas vergonzosas juntos, sin contar donde he estado incluido. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, estaré cerca en todo momento…"_

Soltó una risita al pensar en Leo merodeándolos. Con binoculares y todas sus cosas de espía (ya lo había hecho antes), tratando de evitar momentos incomodos, lo cual nunca ha hecho bien. Otra risa broto de sus labios, Annabeth la miro ceñuda y fingió estar concentrada en su ejercicio.

 **Cuando estoy contigo soy tan feliz**

 **¿Puedes ver mi corazón?**

 **Juntos los 365 días**

 **Cuando te veo no sé qué hacer**

 **Comienzo a sonreír ampliamente**

 **¿Qué hago? No puedo vivir sin ti mi amado J**

 _-"Piper, no quiero- murmuro Jason, avergonzado._

 _-¡Vamos!_

 _-No- por primera vez, el hizo un puchero frente a ella- no quiero, Pipes._

 _-Me lo prometiste- ella también hizo un puchero. Lo vio vacilar…_

 _-No hagas eso…_

 _-Jason- Piper batió sus pestañas y junto las manos._

 _Jason desvió la mirada, pero ella se quedó en la misma posición, segura de que el voltearía. Lo hizo. El rubio se rindió con un suspiro. Piper rio felizmente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, contentándolo un poco también. Le tomo la mano y lo llevo dentro"._

 **Este caminando o acostada**

 **Doy vueltas riéndome sin darme cuenta**

Piper soltó una carcajada, estaba sola en su habitación tumbada en su cama recordando esa fiesta. Era Halloween, el año anterior, y ellos tenían meses conociéndose. Se llevaron bien desde el principio. Para esa fiesta habían quedado en ir juntos, con Leo. Pero ambos perdieron una apuesta contra ella, y ella decidió los disfraces.

Ese día se había alisado el cabello, su disfraz era de Pocahontas, Jason era Jhon Smith y Leo seria el simpático mapache siempre estaba con ellos. Jason estaba avergonzado, pues sus pantalones eran mayas, pero para ella se veía muy guapo igualmente. Quedaron en el segundo lugar en el concurso de disfraces en parejas, aunque ellos eran 3, pues en la premiación incluyeron a Leo. Percy y Annabeth les ganaron por mucho; la rubia se vistió de pirata, como la de "Piratas del Caribe" y el muchacho de sirenito. Piper estuvo completamente de acuerdo en que ganaran.

 **La persona que he deseado por tanto tiempo está a mi lado**

 **De verdad no puedo creerlo**

-¿Qué opinas de este?

-Piper, hermana, a ti todo te queda bien- bufo Leo, cansado- ¡solo compra un vestido!

-Pero quiero uno perfecto- chillo ella- tengo que verme excelente.

-En serio, niña ¿no recuerdas por que te llamo Reina de Bellaza?

-Si, Por molestarme.

-No, es porque eres guapa- Leo se acomodo en el sofá de la tienda- claro que no tanto como Calipso, pero aun asi…

-¡Calipso! ¿La invitaste al baile?

-Claro- el latino sonrio- ella esta que arde por mi ¡ahora es del equipo Leo!

-Entonces, hay que comprarte un traje.

-¡No!

-Mueve el trasero, Valdez- ordeno ella- al vestidor.

 **Elegante, a veces calmado**

 **Atrevido, pero un poco timido**

Mientras buscaba algo para Leo, se pregunto que tipo de traje usaría Jason. El tenia elegancia natural, y era muy guapo. Un traje oscuro le quedaría bien. pero tal vez quisiera algo mas relajado, semiformal. No querria "desentonar"

 **Yo quiero ser asi mi j, mi j, te amo, ven aquí**

Salieron cerca de las 5 pm. Piper iba muy feliz con su compra, Leo, por otro lado, apenas podía con su cuerpo. No era la clase de hombre que resistia una jornada de compras.

-Tengo una duda- Leo rompió el silencio- ¿hace cuanto salen Jason y tu?

-No estamos saliendo.

-¿Ah, no?

-No- ella hizo una mueca- nunca me ha invitado- arqueo una ceja- ¿Por qué la duda?

-¡Es que me confunden, mujer!- el le dio una sonrisa torcida- entonces, ustedes son novios que no se besan… o… ¿amigos que si se besan?

-¿Qué?- Piper se sonrojo, aunque ella fuera querido, nunca se habían besado. Leo rio.

-Jason se puso igual que tu- celebro Leo- es divertido incomodarlos.

-Estoy pensando en conseguirme otro mejor amigo.

-Si lo haces… ¿Quién espiaría a Jason y te contaria lo que hace 24/7?

-…- Piper no tuvo que responder. Leo rio victorioso.

 **Cuando estoy contigo soy tan feliz**

 **¿Puedes ver mi corazon?**

 **Juntos los 365 dias**

 **Cuando te veo no se que hacer**

 **Comienzo a sonreir ampliamente**

 **¿Qué hago? No puedo vivir sin ti, te amo**

El baile iniciaba a las 8 pm. Eran las 7 pm y Piper aun no se había vestido. Estaba anciosa por usar su vestido nuevo e ir a ver a Jason, pero primero que nada, tenia que ayudar a sus amigas a estar listas. Piper había entrado en fase "mama- gallina- estilista- con- paciencia- nivel- dios". Sus tres mejores amigas corrian de aquí para alla, mientras ella trataba de ayudar.

-Annabeth, cariño- llamo Piper con la mayor paciencia de mundo. La rubia no la escucho- ¡Annabeth Chase, pon tu trasero aquí en este instante.

Annabeth se sobresalto y corrió a sentarse frente a la peinadora para que Piper arreglara su cabello. Hazel estaba frente al espejo del baño terminando de hacer una elaborada trenza en su cabello color canela y Reyna asaltaba los accesorios de Piper. Todas estaban muy lindas y sin tanto esfuerzo.

Piper esperaba tener la misma suerte.

 **¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

 **Sigo pinchándome pensando que es un sueño**

Las 4 llegaron juntas al baile y una vez pusieron un pie en el campo de futbol americano, donde se realizaba, Piper se quedó sola. Reyna, del comité de organización, se acercó a algunas chicas de equipo a "supervisar", Hazel se fue junto a su novio Frank, quien, Piper estaba segura, casi le da un infarto al ver a la morena. Y Annabeth camino hacia la mesa de bocadillos, como quien no quiere la cosa, colocándose junto a Percy. Piper los vio discutir, nada inusual, sin embargo, se quedaron allí los dos juntos.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella. Sonrio inmensamente. Se giró para ver a Jason. El rubio venia completamente de gala con su smokin negro y una pequeña flor en el ojal de su camisa.

 **Estas justo frente a mí**

 **Te amo tanto mi J**

Jason la miro y se sonrojo. Piper soltó una risita. Algo que le encantaba de Jason Grace era su timidez, era adorable. el rubio se acercó y le tendió el brazo, que ella tomo sin dudar.

Se pasearon por el campo, conversando. De vez en cuando paraban en un grupo a saludar y luego seguían. En ocasiones, uno que otro chico se le quedaba viendo a Piper, cosa que hacia molestar notoriamente a Jason.

-No deberías molestarte por eso- comento ella, Jason arqueo una ceja- yo no me molesto cuando TODAS te miran.

-No TODAS me miran- el no pudo evitar sonreír al imitar le forma de Piper de decir "todas".

-Claro que sí. Solo que tú no te das cuenta de nada.

-Eso no es cier…

-Claro que si- interrumpió ella- pero no te culpo.

-¿No?- ambos habían parado en la pista y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-No- Piper sonrió de medio lado- culpo a los genes que te hacen familia de Percy, él es igual de despistado que tú.

-¡Oye!- se quejaron ambos muchachos. Percy estaba casi junto a ellos, bailando con Annabeth.

-Es verdad, Sesos de Alga- coincidió la rubia, antes de alejarse de ellos, junto a Percy.

-Te ves hermosa- comento el de repente.

-Y eso que solo me dieron 30 minutos- rio Piper, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. No le resulto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, bailando. Cada vez estaban, inconscientemente, más cerca. Hasta que Valdez los interrumpió.

-Hola- Leo se puso en medio- ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo los trata la vida? ¿Lo están pasando bien? ¿Ya comieron algo? El ponche está muy bueno, tal vez un poco dulce…

El latino siguió parloteando. Piper se fijó en los binoculares que traía el chico en el cuello y lo que parecía un Walki- Talki en el cinturón. Lo sabía. Modo espía.

-Leo, creo que alguien te espera por allá- Piper señalo a Calipso, quien veía al chico, cruzada de brazos.

-Mejor me voy- asintió Leo y se fue corriendo.

-Era su traje de espía ¿verdad?- Jason pregunto, divertido.

-El James Bond de la división latina- confirmo la muchacha. Ambos rieron.

 **Cuando estoy contigo soy tan feliz**

 **¿Puedes ver mi corazón?**

 **Juntos los 365 días**

 **Cuando te veo no sé qué hacer**

 **Comienzo a sonreír ampliamente**

 **¿Qué hago? No puedo vivir sin ti mi amado J**

-Tengo una idea- Jason le sonrió, de esa manera que tenia de sonreírle- ¿me acompañas?

Piper no pregunto. Asintió y dejo que el muchacho la guiara. Entraron al edificio principal, siguieron por los pasillos, subieron unas cuantas escaleras hasta que terminaron en la azotea. El lugar era amplio y estaba vacío.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto la chica, muy extrañada.

Jason le tomo la mano y señalo a la izquierda. Cerca del final había un pequeño sofá. Se acercaron a él.

-¿de dónde lo sacaste?- Sonrió ella, mientras se sentaban.

-Leo y yo lo trajimos- respondió el- ¿te gusta la vista?

Desde allí se apreciaba el campo de futbol donde se realizaba el baile y, además, se podía ver a la perfección el cielo estrellado. Piper miro a Jason a los ojos, el la miraba fijamente.

-Me gustas Piper- susurro el. Piper ensancho su sonrisa.

-Ya habías tardado- rio Piper en respuesta, antes de besarlo. Duraron asi unos segundos antes de separarse- ¿sabes? Este beso fue muy cliché.

-Claro que lo fue- dieron un respingo y voltearon. Allí estaba Leo. El muchacho rio y se acercó a ellos- ¡Ninja Leo evitando momentos incomodos!

-¿Dónde dejaste a Calipso?- pregunto Jason, mientras su amigo se sentaba junto Piper.

-Vinieron por ella- Leo arqueo una ceja- entonces ¿ahora seré la rueda delantera del triciclo?

-Por supuesto que no- Piper fruncio el ceño- tu eres nuestro querido mapache ¿No, Jhon Smith?

-Exactamente, Pocahontas- sonrió jason. Se acercó y le dio un corto beso a la morena.

-Frente a mí no- chillo Leo. Sus amigos rieron.

El rubio la rodeo con un brazo, ella se acomodó junto a él, mientras Leo se desparramaba en su lugar. Los tres dispuestos a pasar allí la noche.


End file.
